


New Life~Gotham City

by LoneWolf01



Category: Batman (1966), Batman (Comics), Batman (Movies - Nolan), Batman - All Media Types, Harley Quinn (Comics)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-09
Updated: 2017-10-10
Packaged: 2019-01-15 10:41:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12319395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoneWolf01/pseuds/LoneWolf01
Summary: You where born in Gotham city, Just Like Bruce Wayne at 8-9 Years old you watch your parents die before your eye's And now Bruce Wayne Has accepted to Adopt YOU! And take You into his Family As a Wayne, Adventure is ahead, Bruce Decides to Call Us Scarlet or Lucifer-If boy.... So manly Scarlet.. So i don't Have Keep Saying Y/N!





	1. Chapter 1

Y/N~" Mom, Dad NO!!! *cries* What, Should i do.. I'm So Scared!"

Robber~" Haha, Kid You ain't going No where!"

Y/N~ *Your only reaction is to use your skills your farther taught you, if something like this would happen which it did so Now you have to defend yourself, So you kick them down and They Try to pick a gun*

Batman~*Batman comes from a roof top after hearing a Gunshot, he then calls Gordon to Go, Take the Criminal into prison while he drives you Toward Bruce Wayne's mansion.*

Y/N~*You are quite while he drives you, toward Bruce Wayne's Place.. You can't Help notice How he ran so fast there, but you almost forgot Before you left you grabbed your dad's wallet and your mom's Phone..*

Batman~ * He then stops and he lets you get off.. he then notices you where crying.. He has no word to say to help you..*

Y/N~*Before you know it your all alone, But then a woman opens the door and and Allows you into the house while she tells you Bruce Will be down in a minuet or so*

Bruce ~"I'm Sorry about you loosing your parents at once on your Birthday Mrs?"

Y/N~ "Mrs Scarlet, Mister Bruce Sir.."

Bruce-"Well I'm sorry Scarlet

Bruce then mumbled " Alfred Mrs Scarlet Will be Staying With us, For quite some time.."

Alfred then stated " Yes Master Wayne Sir, Its Been Lonesome with only a us here Now their will be a real child around.."

*I then look up unsure of what he just said..* I then say " Wait.. What Did you Say Bruce? That I.. Including Me Will be staying with You?"

Bruce then nods and says " Yes Scarlet... You Will be staying With us, Meaning yes I am Adopting You.."

*I look up at him.. Unsure of whether to smile or Hug him and Tell him thanks so i just go with the second but don't Hug him.* I then say in a low voice " Thanks Mister Bruce.." 

Alfred then stated " Follow Me Miss Scarlet Toward your room.."

* i then follow Him toward the room* I then say " Thanks Alfred.."

* I Look around to see curtains a soft medium bed, A 5-6 inch Flat Screen T.V and a bathroom and a Dresser and Closet..*

Alfred then says " If you need anything just call me.." I then stated " I will Thanks Again.." *I watch him close the door..*

*I pull out mom's phone and start looking at pictures of us.." I Then say " Mom.. I Miss you, I wish i did something earlier then later, Instead of Me Being Scared and Just Standing Their Unsure what to do.. And then finally Knowing what to do At the worst time.." *I look down to notice i was shot and unsure Bruce was listening..* I then stated " Oh Great Just when I remembered the Freak Had a Gun, I DID NOT KNOW I GOT SHOT! Also That Stupid.. There was that same cop their, when he saw Batman he had hidden, but then he showed himself he had a Ugly Grin on his Face..."

*Bruce comes in to see me have almost a heart attack* He then says " Sorry for Ear dropping, or listening toward ya Talking.. Also I heard you Noticed you where shot And You saw the same cop their at the scene.."

*I then gulp and nod* I say " Yes i did.. Now why Would you Do that To me! I Know its wrong to hide evidence of who could have done it.. BUT they threatened Me, They Said if I Told anybody THAT I saw them, And That THEY KILLED EM, I would never see another Day.. At First i did not know he killed them.. But He told me that After i saw Him.. *i start begging while saying* Just Please don't Tell him I told You Please, I know who he was, It was the Joker! he killed em, I Also know who killed your parents... Joker and Edward Nygma.." * I Say while crying in pain and sorrow..*

Bruce then yells " WHAT!!! THEY KILLED EM!"

*I nod.. Before fading..*

Bruce grabs me before i hit my head, he then yells and says " ALFRED SCARLET WAS SHOT!" *Alfred responded with a voice strange* WHAT SHE WAS SHOT SHIT, H##E A##.." *Bruce Gasps * And says " You CURSED.."

Alfred takes the bullet out and Grabs the med kit and then says " Ugh.. I called Sir J He has just entered to Help, Also Nygma mostly killed ya parents Joker Was forced or he would be dead.."

Joker came in and yelled " Alfred You Old British MAN, I TOLD YOU NOT TO TELL HIM!@##$" *He groans in pain some but shrugs it off while he noticed me*

He then says " And Who is this Young Lad?"

Bruce then says " A Girl.. Who Saw You Kill her, Parents.."

Joker then says " No.. That was Harley she likes ta mimic my voice alot.. I never planed on killing nobody really.. Only Nygma.."

Bruce then says " Well Harley went to far.. Because This Young Lad is Shot.."

Joker then says " SHOT!@#$ I'm Gotta Something to help: But Don't be Mad Brucie It has Strength in it.. But It helps only some the west is.. To Rest Really.. She has to rest.. Okay here is the needle.."

Bruce yells " HOLY SMOKE THATS A BIG A@# NEEDLE!@"

*Joker pokes her with it she wakes up after that then coughs and Yells.. Kinda But not alot.."

I Then say " HOLY CRAP DID I SEE A BIG A@# NEEDLE!@ OH.."

Joker then says " Hiya Doll, Don't Say I killed ya Parents Cuz I was Friend's with your parents Harley Killed em.. I hate her Mimic of me it sounds like well me.." *he says while laughing like a Manana.."

I then say " Oh.. HARLEY, Also tell me 1 good reason why i Should not punch you right Now Joker?" *I say while cocking my head toward the left.."

Bruce then answers that " Well Because 1.. He saved your Life.."

I then say " Oh Good Point. BUT Fuck.. How would you know if tats poison or not.. Also i still don't believe him.."

I then add.. " I don't Care if my Mom and you where HIGH SCHOOL BUDS!.."


	2. Part 2- Fucked up.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You Fuck up, And Now you know what you should do.. But How could you do it?

Scarlet~ *You Wake up with your head Thudding Like crap. You also Notice Bruce was sitting near your bed the whole time and was awake..*

Bruce~ * Bruce looks up and sees your awake he smiles a little but also not* He then says " Well I'm Glad to see you awake Scarlet

I then say " is the joker still here?"

The joker comes out of the shadow and laughs And says " Its good to see you up Scarlet.."


End file.
